panefandomcom-20200223-history
Constance "Connie" Plinth
Connie is a Player Character belonging to ROMANA. Trainer Information *'Name:' Constance plinth **'Known as:' Connie *'Age:' 11 2/3 *'Hometown:' Butterfree Farm, Barley Appearance Connie is tall for her age and plump. She has blue, wavy hair that is usually scraped back from her face in a messy pony tail. She has blue eyes and a slightly wonky smile. Her skin is usually tanned and freckled from being outside on the farm so much. Her favourite outfit consists of her old, blue, denim dungarees with the worn hems where she never bothers to roll them up enough and walks on the backs. They used to belong to her older sister, Ruth. She has a pair of sturdy boots that are generally muddy, thick flaffy wool socks that were knitted by her grandmother, and a brightly coloured tie-dyed t-shirt. Her coat is too big for her. It is long, leather, and was probably dark purple at some point. It is now faded and browned and has been decorated with a picture of a Gyrados painted on the back. Connie loves it, even if a good third of the length of the sleeves have to be rolled up to keep her hands clear. Biography Butterfree Farm Connie lives on Butterfree Farm, just inland from Barley. The farm is home to a large group of women, including Connie's mother, her grandmother, Connie's best friend, Verity, and Verity's mother. They are as close to self-sufficient as they can manage, growing crops and raising pokemon. Many of the girls raised on the farm come back there when they are grown up and live there, like Connie's mother did. Connie's grandmother, Temperance, was among the first arrivals in the region, fifty years ago. Temperance came with the artist, bringing with her her Miltank, Blaziken and Amphoros. She originally founded the farm, and gathered a group of like-minded women, not just from the artist's retinue but also from the Amazon tribes. Verity and Connie have never been to school. In the mornings, Connie feeds the Torchics before breakfast and then, after the early morning jobs have been done, all of the children have lessons around the big kitchen table. They are taught by Emerance, an elderly artist who is too frail to do much around the farm anymore. After lunch, they help around the farm. The first pokemon that Connie obtained was a torchic. On her tenth birthday, her mother came with her to the morning feed and helped her to choose an egg. She kept it snuggled up warm inside her jumper, carrying it carefully around until it hatched. No small feat for a girl as clumsy as Connie! When it hatched, Torchie (Connie does not have much imagination) followed Connie everywhere, as if Connie was its mother. Connie's next pokemon was a baby Mareep whose mother had died when it was born. She fed it moo moo milk every two hours, waking up in the middle of the night to make sure it was fed. Mary the Mareep can often be seen trailing around the farm yard after Connie with Torchie on her back. Just last week, when Verity was collecting honey from the hives, Connie noticed a little female Combee buzzing around. They took the honey in to breakfast and Connie decided if the new Combee hadn't flown off to start her own colony by the time they finished their lesson, she would try to catch it. It took a while, as Torchie and Mary were at a lower level than the Combee, but eventually Connie was able to throw the net ball that har grandmother had given her and she caught a wild pokemon for the first time. Before starting her pokemon journey, Connie spent a long time coaxing Mary and Torchie into pokeballs. She finally managed it after her mother laughingly gave in and dug out a couple of luxury balls she had bought and never used during her own pokemon journey. Pokemon Journey Connie and her friend Verity set out to Barley from their home, Butterfree Farm at the start of their pokemon journey. On the way to their local town, Connie caught Carmilla the Oddish. Once in Barley, Constance and Verity were challenged to a pokemon battle by the local school children. They were helped by two trainers who had recently arrived in the port town, Spencer and Waker. After they had seen off the bullies, the girls took Spencer and Waker to the local pokemon centre, where much ice cream was consumed and where they met Uta Refson who invited them to a practice contest the following day. Hall of Infamy... Pokemon Torchie the Torchic *'Gender:' Male *'Nature:' Naughty (likes spicy, dislikes bitter, +Cool) *'Level:' 12 *'Ability:' Blaze *'Moves:' Scratch - Ember - Counter - Focus Energy Mary the Mareep *'Gender:' Female *'Nature:' Modest (likes dry, dislikes spicy, +Beauty) *'Level: '''11 *'Ability:' Static *'Moves:' Tackle - Charge - Growl - Thundershock Victoria the Combee *'Gender:' Female *'Nature:' Jolly (likes sweet, dislikes dry, +Cute) *'Level:' 12 *'Ability:' Honey Gather *'Moves:' Sweet Scent - Gust - Bug Bite - --- Carmilla the Oddish *'Gender:' Female *'Nature:' Modest (likes dry, dislikes spicy, +Beauty) *'Level:' 8 *'Ability:' Chlorophyll *'Moves:''' Absorb - Sweet Scent - Acid - --- Items *4 jars of honey *6 Lava Cookies *5 Moomoo Milks *4 Fresh Water *4 Pokeballs *1 Pokedex *1 Poketch *1 Equipment ball *1 Contest Frock (Plain) *1 Trainer Card *1 Badge/Ribbon Case *1 Blue Pokeblock (slightly licked) Badges None. Ribbons None. Roleplays *Setting Out to Barley *Hall of Infamy Category:Characters